My Saiyan Son
by Warrior from beyond
Summary: A baby is kidnapped and given a much better life then even his royal brith could bring. He has a loving family. AU OOC


AN: Thank you very much to Julesie who looked over this chapter and helped me with the mistakes. Thanks!

Disclaimer:Looks at the site name Do you really think this belongs to me? I don't own Dragonball Z or anything else for that matter.

Note, this chapter doesn't coincide with the other chapters yet.

Chapter 1 My Saiyan son

The tall green man slowed his angered walk to a halt and leaned slightly against a wall trying to keep his body in the smaller, smoother form so that he didn't scare the servants running past him anymore than he had to. He took a deep breath to calm himself and tried not to scream. The Saiyan king had gone too far.

"Damn etiquette" he growled softly. He wanted nothing more than to go and beat the old king into the floor for his comments. He took another deep breath and cursed under his breath.

Suddenly a soft cry got the attention of his sensitive ears. Instantly he moved his golden eyes along the hallway, half expecting to see a small child crying nearby. But there were no children. Carefully he flipped his dark green braid back over his shoulder and looked around once more, listening for the sound over the tingling of his earrings and headband.

The sound seemed to come from somewhere behind him. He turned his head and realized he didn't lean on a wall but on a door. Gently he pushed the door open and moved inside, closing the door behind him.

The room was dimly lit with a few sparse lanterns, confusing the warrior as the palace had working electricity. The light from the few lanterns revealed that the room was small, hardly bigger than a walk-in closet. Tucked into the corner of this room was a simple cradle. The warrior instantly moved toward the cradle as the soft sound started again.

As the warrior leaned down over the cradle, the small baby went quiet. The warrior said nothing as he looked down at the small child covered with a dark, navy blue blanket. The baby stared up at the warrior with wide onyx eyes. His jet-black hair was very short but already stuck up on his head in small little locks, with the tiniest of locks falling into his little face.

The warrior reached down into the cradle and gently touched the child's plump little cheek with his fingertip and the child instantly cooed softly reaching for the finger. He started making sucking motions as he reached for the warrior.

"Oh no you don't little one" the warrior said quickly moving his hand away. The baby instantly gave a soft cry again and reached out for the warrior that stood over him. The warrior looked away from the little baby and looked around for a bottle to feed the child with. Upon finding nothing, the warrior looked down at the little baby once again. The child was weak and subdued, making the warrior wonder at the child as he took a sniff of the air around him. The scent of decaying flesh and stale feces reached his nose. The warrior jerked away from the child and placed one hand over his mouth.

"Child" he said finally. "You need help."

He stumbled back toward the cradle and stared down at the child as he held out his little arms to be held. It was then that the warrior noticed something else that was odd. The child had a ki-controller on each wrist.

"Why does a baby need two ki-controllers? Why does a baby need one?"

Gingerly the warrior reached out and lifted the navy blue blanket and held it near his face and took a sniff. The blanket smelled of lilacs meaning it couldn't have been laid on the child long before. Bracing himself for the worst, the warrior looked down at the baby and heaved.

"Dear God child, no wonder you reek."

The baby was wrapped in what once was a white blanket. The blanket was now covered with brown as the child had obviously been forced to lay in his own bodily fluids, as there was quite a bit of yellow mixed with the brown. The warrior stared down at the child in disgust and wondered why the baby was not screaming bloody murder from wetness. Then it hit him…the lilac! He moved the blue blanket back toward his nose and smelled the lilac once again. Lilac, mixed with numerous other ingredients made for a sedative that would penetrate through even a Saiyan's high tolerance.

The warrior's body shook once more with anger and he looked around once more to see if there was anything that would help. Finding nothing that would be of use, the warrior gingerly lifted the child by his arms and peeled the soiled blanket off of him. More of the fluids were clinging to the child's body. The warrior fought back a heave as he used the clean side of the white blanket and began to wipe away the fluids from the child's body. With the boy mostly cleaned up, the warrior gently wrapped the navy blanket around the boy and held him close to his body.

"What is your name child?" The warrior said, more to himself than to the little baby who was already falling asleep against him.

The warrior looked down into the cradle and noticed something carved into the headboard.

"Vegeta" he read. "So your name is Vegeta."

The baby stirred slightly in answer and the warrior nodded slightly. "I am Zarbon."

Without another word, Zarbon quickly moved toward the door and glanced out into a now deserted hallway. He snorted slightly, daring the warriors of the race to try to take the child away from him. He had lost his own son; there was no way he would leave a small little boy in the situation that the baby had been in.

"I will take care of you my little Vegeta" Zarbon whispered. With that he took off walking quickly outside.

AN: Again thanks to Julesie for looking over this chapter.


End file.
